


In Which Chloe Is Selfish

by pf_lz



Series: Obliviousness and Falling In Love [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Polyamory, She's the best, Triad - Freeform, chloe is manipulative and plans the whole thing, really - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf_lz/pseuds/pf_lz
Summary: Chloe loves her girlfriend to death. Like, would be willingly tortured by terrorists if it meant that Aubrey is safe, type of love.So, it’s not the lack of love that causes the idea to pop into her head. Rather, she thinks it has something to do with the way she saw Aubrey and Beca hug that one time and she realizes just how perfect of a match they would make if they just got their head out of their asses and had sex like she knew they very, very secretly wanted to.Or, the story through Chloe's eyes.





	In Which Chloe Is Selfish

Chloe loves her girlfriend to death. Like, would be willingly tortured by terrorists if it meant that Aubrey is safe, type of love.

So, it’s not the lack of love that causes the idea to pop into her head. Rather, she thinks it has something to do with the way she saw Aubrey and Beca hug that one time and she realizes just how perfect of a match they would make if they just got their head out of their asses and had sex like she knew they very, _very_ secretly wanted to.

Her first hint to Beca about it is telling the brunette that she wishes she had experimented more in college. And Beca already knows that she’s dating Aubrey, so she’s not sure what else the girl had been thinking when she had said that; but, she clarifies it for her anyway, letting Beca know that she’d always wanted a threesome and she mentions how a brunette would complete the circle – or triangle – softly into the girl’s ear.

Beca blushes so deeply then that it makes Chloe’s heart ache with love.

Yes, Beca Mitchell is currently dating Jesse, but that doesn’t mean that Chloe hasn’t fallen in love with the girl, too. And she knows that she should tell Aubrey about it, because Aubrey is her girlfriend and Aubrey deserves to know.

But. But, Aubrey would freak out and accuse Beca of trying to steal Chloe away – which could never happen, because her and Aubrey are basically one soul at this point – and then Chloe would have to deal with a distraught Aubrey who’d probably forbid Chloe from talking to Beca ever again. That wasn’t something she could stand, so she doesn’t tell Aubrey.

After she tells Beca about her desires, Chloe decides to make a very slow, very deliberate plan on making not only Beca want Aubrey, but, hopefully, her too.

Chloe just loves Beca so very much – almost as much as she loves Aubrey at this point – and she just wants both of them in her life. She wants two girlfriends and she realizes that that could come off as selfish, but she just can’t help it. They’re the two most beautiful and spectacular and all-around perfect women she’s ever met in her life and she just _wants_ them.

It’s a desire that doesn’t tamp down at all since she realizes it her final senior year of college. It grows and multiplies until she’s calling both of them every night while she’s at nursing school. She needs to hear their voice, even if she can only talk to them for a few minutes at a time.

Sometimes she just FaceTimes Aubrey after she’s home from work and Aubrey’ll read while she studies and they don’t say anything. They sit in near silence, pages turning and pencil writing on paper the only thing they can hear.

It’s heavenly, and it keeps Chloe sane on the weekends she can’t visit her girlfriend or her girlfriend can’t come up and visit her.

 

 

 

She gets her chance to enact her plan when Beca calls her and tells her that she has a job interview in LA, where _Aubrey_ is. Chloe’s so excited she accidently pees herself – a tiny amount, and Beca laughs this full, glorious, beautiful laugh that makes Chloe fall even more in love with the brunette when she tells her.

Chloe insists that she stays with Aubrey for the night and she can already hear Aubrey protesting in her mind, but she knows that she’ll convince her. Aubrey’s out getting groceries when Beca called, and so she has to wait to convince her girlfriend, but when she gets home, Aubrey puts up even more of an argument than she expected.

She feels slightly guilty – okay, actually pretty guilty – for resorting to sex to make Aubrey agree, but she has to. Her plan is going to work and she’s going to have them fall in love like she already is with each of them and Aubrey’s fake anger isn’t going to deter her.

Chloe really doesn’t understand why Aubrey pretends to not like Beca – she thought they’d figured that out when Aubrey turned the pitch pipe over to Beca, but apparently not. Her only theory is that Aubrey is genuinely attracted to Beca, but has repressed it so much that she actually believes that the feelings are feelings of anger and dislike.

She wants to confront Aubrey about it, but she knows how Aubrey gets if someone tries to tell her something that she disagrees with, and she really doesn’t want to fight with Aubrey. That would only make her idea be rejected outright and Chloe doesn’t think she could go through that type of heartbreak.

So, she doesn’t confess and while it doesn’t eat her alive, it doesn’t make her feel very good. She’s lucky that she’s so busy, traveling between Aubrey’s and college, otherwise she’d have time to think about it, but, as it is, she’s always thinking about school and doesn’t get the chance.

 

 

Beca stays at Aubrey’s and Beca tells her that the interview went terrific, only her flight’s cancelled ad Chloe has never been happier for a cancelled flight in her life. She skips her late Friday class and drives to the apartment and she gets to see Beca for what feels like the first time in forever.

She can’t help it when she kisses Beca on the lips; she’s really been trying to not do it lately, but she just fails every time she sees Beca because Beca just gives her these feelings. Feelings that are very similar to Aubrey’s, yet altogether different.

It’s so intriguing to her how the two can make her feel the same way just from a smile sent her way but at the same time it feels so incredibly different. Chloe wishes she had more time to examine it, because she knows herself and she loves understanding her motivations and her desires, but she just doesn’t have time for it.

The weekend passes by in a blur and suddenly Beca’s leaving and she has to leave and it’s devastating for her. She knows that Beca’s gonna get the job, because Beca Mitchell is just perfect and could do anything she wanted and no one could ever say no to that.

But she also doesn’t know when she’ll get to see Beca again, so she cries when Beca has to go, and presses as many kisses on her face as she can fit. Aubrey watches the whole interaction and there’s not a hint of jealously on her face, and it’s such a positive sign that it lifts Chloe’s mood up.

 

 

The next day, Beca’s calling her and telling her that she got the job and she’s moving to Los Angeles. Before Chloe can even process it, she’s telling Beca that she’s going to live with Aubrey and she’s going to love it. Beca doesn’t even put up an argument because she knows that Chloe is going to convince her and it makes Chloe giggle into the phone and she tells Beca she loves her and Beca tells her she loves her back and honestly, Chloe just can’t wait any longer.

But she has to.

She sends a very dirty video to Aubrey, begging her to allow Beca to stay, and Aubrey agrees almost instantly. She still feels guilty about the sexual manipulation, but not enough to stop.

 

 

She’s patient. She’s more patient than anyone could rightfully expect of someone in this situation. Chloe waits and encourages Beca and Aubrey to be nice to each other and to care for each other.

It takes a long time and a lot of trips up there, but two months or so into them living together, and Beca calls her and tells her that she fell asleep against Aubrey two nights in a row – the first, she freaked; the second, she was unbelievably kind.

 

 

There’s little progress over the next month. Beca still updates her all the time and Chloe can see that Beca is beginning to fall for her girlfriend and that causes Chloe to ratchet their plan up.

She tells Beca to fake being upset and to try and spend the night with Aubrey in the same bed. Beca was hesitant, but she agreed eventually and it worked. After that, it was almost like a barrier had been broken between them.

Beca no longer felt shy about asking to sleep in the same bed as Aubrey, and when Chloe visited, they all slept in the same bed. It was comfortable that way.

Chloe kissed both of her girls goodnight, and she really hoped that they would take the hint and kiss each other rather soon. Her libido was increasing pretty much every night that they were together but not together and it was getting rather frustrating to have to deal with it by herself.

She gets her wish not too long after that, when Beca texts her after Aubrey’s already fallen asleep for the night that they kissed. Chloe’s so excited because her plan was moving along much quicker than she’d thought it would. From then on, she gets almost daily reports of how many times they kissed that day and for what reason from Beca.

Each text makes her heart flutter and her chest ache with love for her girls – especially when Beca tells her that they exchanged _I love yous._

 

 

Chloe’s the one who initiates the sex. Aubrey hasn’t really told her anything about Beca – all she’d said was that they kissed like her and Beca kissed and that she liked it. She won’t say why, though, so Chloe just assumes it’s because Aubrey is ashamed of falling for another woman that isn’t Chloe.

Chloe knows better than to pry. So, she just kisses Aubrey right next to Beca, long and hard, and then she switches to Beca’s lips and then she’s urging the two of them to kiss and so they do. And they end up doing a lot more than that – and sex with two women at once? It’s enough to make Chloe have to leave in the middle of class and call Aubrey or Beca whenever she thinks about it.

However, Aubrey doesn’t actually seem to be aware of what’s going on. Chloe’s aware that she must have given her false understandings of kisses and friendships, but it’s too late to correct her now. Instead, she holds Beca after sex, letting her cry against her skin and Chloe kisses her temple and tells her that it’s okay and that Aubrey will understand.

She guarantees it.

 

 

Chloe finishes nursing school ASAP.

She moves in with the two of them and she gets to sleep in the same bed as them every night and it’s already the best thing she’s ever experienced. She gets to come home from work and come home to these two insanely perfect women and she knows that her life is nearly perfect.

All she needs is for Aubrey to understand her feelings for Beca, and so, she withdraws a hefty sum from their combined bank accounts and buys them engagement rings.

She proposes to them after Aubrey had made them dinner and they both said yes, but Chloe could tell that Aubrey still didn’t get _it._ Beca was brave and so strong and Chloe held her whenever she thought she couldn’t go on with it, but it was okay because Aubrey would _definitely_ understand.

 

 

They get married with only family and friends in attendance. All three of them, one marriage, and it still doesn’t knock anything lose in her wife’s brain – her wife who’s so smart but also so insanely oblivious to the most obvious things.

They even adopt kids. They adopt kids as three mothers and Aubrey just lets it soar above her head.

Until- until their kids ask how they fell in love and both her and Beca, who are sitting on the opposite side of the table of Aubrey, see it click in her eyes and Chloe is just squeezing Beca’s hand so tightly and Beca is crying softly.

Chloe gets Stacie and Emily to take care of their kids as well as their own baby boy that night and they have loud, boisterous sex in their new apartment. Like, the neighbors knock on the door and tell them to keep it down, type of loud.

Chloe smiles at them afterwards and kisses them softer than she’s ever kissed someone before. They’re all in love, all three of them. Chloe knows it’s not conventional, but she doesn’t care. She has the two most beautiful women in the world all to herself. Why would she care about anything but that?

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed the final installment!
> 
> (p.s. seinfeld episode of the night is season 5, episode 22, The Opposite. honestly, this is probably my favorite episode. def top five. it gives us this beauty of a quote: " My life is the complete opposite of everything I want it to be. Every instinct I have in every aspect of life, be it something to wear, something to eat... It's often wrong."
> 
> please watch it. your life will be measurably better for doing so.)


End file.
